


a pastorale

by nisiedraws



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Pastoral, idyllic, sunday afternoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/pseuds/nisiedraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre takes a quiet afternoon in the countryside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a pastorale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [combeferric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/combeferric/gifts).



 


End file.
